Filming Locations
Filming Locations lists all of the known locations that the Parks and Recreation cast and crew have filmed at. * The Eagleton Park ** Huntington Library *** SCA * The Plaza Eagleton ** Westfield Topanga Mall *** Canoga Park, CA * Corn maze and carnival in the episode "Harvest Festival". ** Pierce Farm Center * Pawnee City Hall ** Pasadena City Hall *** 100 N. Garfield Avenue, Pasadena, California * The Quiet Corn exterior ** 341 Adena St., Pasadena, CA * Pawnee Skateland ** Northridge Skateland * Saint Joseph Hospital ** Providence St. Joseph * JJ's Diner exterior ** Landmark Diner *** 2277 Cheshire Bridge Road NE, Atlanta, GA * JJ's Diner interior ** Four ‘N 20 *** 5530 Van Nuys Blvd., Sherman Oaks, CA * JJ's Diner (season one) ** Kountry Folks *** 8501 Sepulveda Blvd., North Hills, CA * Jurassic Fork ** Clifton's Cafeteria *** 648 S Broadway, Los Angeles, CA * The coffee shop where Ron Swanson takes Tammy II ** Frank's Coffee Shop *** 916 West Olive Ave., Burbank, CA * Motel where Ron and Tammy II stay overnight ** Glen Capri Inn & Suites *** 6700 San Fernando Rd., Glendale, CA * Leslie Knope's campaign party / Entertainment 720 party ** Holiday Inn Towers *** 150 East Angeleno Ave., Burbank, CA * scene where Leslie meets with Martin Kernston of Kernston's Rubber Nipples ** Holiday Inn Towers sales office * Leslie's book signing for her Pawnee: The Greatest Town in America ** Vroman’s Bookstore *** Pasadena, CA * Smallest Park in Indiana ** constructed in the northwesternmost parking space near 4378 Kraft Ave., Studio City, CA * The Bulge exterior ** Oxwood Inn *** 13713 Oxnard St, Van Nuys, CA * The Bulge interior ** Serra’s Dine & Dance *** 12449 Ventura Blvd, Studio City, CA * Leslie Knope's house ** 2358 Highland Avenue, Altadena, CA * Ann Perkins' house ** 5655 Murietta Ave., Van Nuys, CA * Sullivan Street Pit ** southeast corner of Hazeltine Ave and Collins Street, Van Nuys, CA * Ricky's Rock N' Roll Bowling Alley ** Pickwick Bowl, part of Pickwick Gardens *** 1001 Riverside Dr., Burbank, CA * Chris Traeger's apartment building ** 5700 Melrose Ave., Los Angeles, CA * building Ron Swanson pulls up alongside when a cop pulls him over in "The Comeback Kid" ** 544 Mateo St., Los Angeles, CA * Doubletime Sound Studio ** Doubletime Recording Studio *** 1401 Pioneer Way, El Cajon, CA * Andy, April, and Ben's House ** 12718 Valley Spring Ln * Mini golf scene with Councilman Jamm ** Golf 'N Stuff *** Norwalk, CA * Background of Leslie's campaign ad demo, Salvatore's barber shop ** 12450 Magnolia Blvd., Valley Village, CA * Partridge, Minnesota (City Hall and Hospital parking lot) ** Chapman University *** Pawnee Zoo Old L.A. Zoo (Abandoned) Los Angeles, Ca 90027 * Galentine's Day restaurant ** The Villa *** Woodland Hills, CA * Portola Middle School ** The Prom *** Tarzana, CA *Ben’s campaign headquarters in Washington, DC ** Exterior *** 601 Pennsylvania Ave, NW (South Building), Washington, DC * Very Good Building and Development Company ** Exterior *** 646 Massachusetts Ave, Indianapolis, IN 46204 * Accounting Firm ** Exterior *** 9333 N Meridian St, Indianapolis, IN * Scenes were filmed at UCLA's Freud Playhouse at the School of Theater, Film and Television, presumably for Pawnee's Community College * Walter Reed Middle School in North Hollywood has been used for public forum meetings * Glendale Galleria in Glendale, CA was used for an unknown scene * Lucas Oil Stadium, Indianapolis, IN * The crew was spotted filmed at Westminster Presbyterian Church in Pasadena, CA * The crew filmed at St. Elmo Steakhouse during Ben's trip to Indianapolis for his Bachelor party * The crew was spotted filming at Mas Malo in January 2013 ** 515 W 7th St, Los Angeles, CA * They were also spotted filming here in January 2013 ** 818 W 7th St * The bar scene in the Season 1 Finale was filmed at Paladino's Club in Tarzana, CA Category:Locations